May I Have This Dance?
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Inspired by a lovely NaruMitsu piece by @nihhon on Tumblr and used with their kind permission! Phoenix has a request to make of Miles...


_A/N: I do not own Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is by a lovely NaruMitsu piece by nihhon on Tumblr and used with their kind permission! THANKS! ^)^  
_ _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Phoenix has an unexpected request of Miles..._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

This fic is based on a wonderfully sweet art piece by nihhon on Tumblr! Used with their kind permission! Thanks! ^)^ *I used NaruMitsu Piece because I honestly have no clue what its actually called!*

80's love ballads-and 80's music in general-is my FAVOURITE kind of music since this is the music that I listened to when I was a teenager growing up in the 1980's. It was, and still remains, my favourite although I like all kinds of different music! ^_^

Edit: Yep, I HAD to include the lyrics to "Lady In Red." It works so much better and fleshes it out more completely as well! At least I think it does. ^)^

 _Rated K, Romance, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth  
_ _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _July 31st_  
 _Living Room_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth residence_  
 _10 P.M._

Miles held Phoenix close to him as they danced together, his hand resting lightly on the small of his back. The CD of 80's love ballads played softly in the background, his right hand rising to cup the side of his face, a soft smile gracing his lips as they slowly made their way around the living room, Phoenix's hand resting on his shoulder as he looked up at him.

 _I still can't believe that he suggested we do this._ He smiled tenderly, his fingers curling around Phoenix's, his dark grey eyes shining. _But I am glad that he did._

Trucy had gone to bed earlier than she normally did that evening. The family had had a long day with plane travel to see Phoenix's great-grandmother and she was tired out from the long trip; she'd even had trouble staying awake during dinner. When they had last checked on her half an hour ago, she was sound asleep, her favorite stuffed rabbit clasped tightly in her arms.

Miles and Phoenix stood there in silence for a few moments, each thinking their own private thoughts before smiling gently at the sleeping four-year-old, quietly backing out of the room into the hallway and closing the door softly behind them.

They had stood in silence for a few moments before they made their way back into the living room. Miles was about to ask what he would like to do now that Trucy was asleep-thinking that a movie and some snuggling on the couch would be a _perfect_ way to end the day-and Phoenix had surprised him by his answer: _I would like to dance with you._ He'd tilted his head slightly to the right which Miles found ridiculously endearing, for some reason. _Here. Right now._

Miles blinked with unexpected request had thrown him and he struggled for a moment to regain his composure. He'd been so certain that Phoenix would have wanted to cuddle that he hadn't thought of the possibility that he would ask. It had been some time since they had danced together and he, for one, really _wasn't_ feeling up to it, truth be told.

 _I'm tired tonight! All I really want to do is to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie._ He huffed a little under his breath, crossing his arms defensively over his chest in a stiff posture that Phoenix knew all _too_ well. _Why on earth does he want to dance, of all things?_

Miles had initially resisted until his husband pointed out that no one would see them through the drawn curtains, if that was the thing that was bothering him, a roguish smile on his face with a mischievous look in his eyes. Miles stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before he burst out laughing, releasing the underlying tension within. It really wasn't even a remote consideration but he had to agree that it was one definite upside and, after a few more moments, had in the end sheepishly agreed.

 _"I'll be right back,"_ he heard Phoenix say as he turned. Miles watched him as he made his way down the hall to their bedroom, returning a few moments later with a CD of their favorite love ballads from the 80's which had popped into the CD player with a flair that both impressed, and amused, him.

He waited for a moment before the first, soft strains of _Lady In Red_ by Chris DeBurgh floated through the air and Miles stared at him in dumbstruck amazement as he held out his hand, his words teasing though tender: M _ay I have this dance?_

Miles remembered being very surprised though he supposed he really shouldn't have been. How many times had they done this in the past? But yet, yet, somehow, this evening of all evenings seemed to be much more special than all of the rest and he wasn't really sure _why_. Or why tonight, of all nights, that he should be feeling so... _mushy._.. when he usually _wasn't_.

 _The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
_ _There's nobody here, it's just you and me_  
 _It's where I want to be_  
 _But I hardly know this beauty by my side_  
 _I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

 _Perhaps it might be our anniversary; maybe it might be that I have come to appreciate everything he does much more than I used to._ He tilted his head slightly to the right, chuckling softly as he reached out, taking Phoenix's hand gently in his own. _Or maybe its because now I've allowed myself to really love... and what that_ truly _means._

His husband happened to look up at him in that moment and Miles gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Phoenix had the most sweet, beatific smile gracing his lips and he couldn't help but stare deeply into those beautiful cerulean blue pools, shining with such a brilliant love that it nearly took his breath away.

 _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_  
 _I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
 _And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_  
 _And I have never had such a feeling_  
 _Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

 _Or is it because, for the first time in my life, I'm truly happy?_ He leaned forward, nuzzling the tip of Phoenix's nose with his own, drawing soft laughter from his beloved. The melodic sound struck him much more forcefully than he expected, his heart beginning to beat double time in his chest. What was with him this evening that he should be having all of these very odd feelings?

 _The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_  
 _There's nobody here, it's just you and me_  
 _It's where I want to be_  
 _But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

He smiled as he heard Phoenix softly singing. _It's almost as if I'm...falling in love all over again... but much more deeply, more intimately, more...dare I say it, freely?... than before?_ He pulled Phoenix in closer, swaying slowly to the rhythm, swinging him around as the music crescendoed, his lips moving along to the words of the song in a soft crooning tone. _How delightfully strange...and wonderful._

 _I never will forget the way you look tonight_  
 _The lady in red, the lady in red_  
 _The lady in red, my lady in red_

 _I love you_

"I love you..." Miles heard him murmur and he concurred.

"I love you, too," he whispered, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. "With all of my heart!"

Phoenix's smile widened as he leaned in closer to him, laying his head on his husband's magenta-colored shoulder, the dance continuing long into the night.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
